M O N S T E R
by Sweet Arcadia
Summary: I was always the inferior sibling for some reason. I'd never be good enough in their eyes. It took me awhile to realize this. But when I did...a monster was born in the ashes of my old self and NightClan would never be the same. I'd never be the same. Rated T for blood, cursing and adult-ish themes. Rating will probably might raise later on.


_**MONSTER**_

_**Prologue/ Allegiances**_

_**A Warriors FanFiction**_

_**Rated T for death, blood, curses and eventually gore. Rating might rise to M.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello, Sweet Arcadia here. This is one of my older fics that I really wanted to work on so bad and now that I can, I'm really happy to work on it once more. I've never got to work on angst and death stuff before so new territory is always fun to touch.**_

_**But anyway, this is a rewrite of the original and it will have several changes probs. Anyhow, I don't own Warriors just my characters and the plot.**_

* * *

Red.

I was so familiar with the color in so many different ways. Red was engraved in my memories, red was soaked into my paws and flowed on the ground. Red berries, red skies, red moons, red liquid, red hearts, red bodies. Red, red, red. A sickly chuckle escaped my throat as I thought about. As I ran from it.

Red was lapping at my pads, red was eating at the life around me, the trees, the earth, the birds, even the cats here. Nothing could escape from the red. It was ate everything around it. It was terribly hot. I learned that the hard way. It dripped like dew from icicle from the branch above me onto my shoulder. It quickly made way of my fur and into my skin. "**Fuck!" **I yowled, dropping to the ground to ride of the burning sensation. I manage to get rid it but red dripped from the remains. _Drip, drop. _

_Tick, tock. I'm running out of time._

I ignored the red and continued to run, determined to live. I had to live.

_"You don't deserve to live, you_ **_monster!_**_"_

They had never been so correct however. How could I desire life myself when I had taken it so many times? How could they desire life when they had mistreated it so many times? The internal conflict of this problem inside had been eating me alive for years. Eating me like red that devoured the forest.

_Red, red, red...Thornfang isn't that your favorite color? It should be by now. You've seen it so many times. __I'm sorry but monsters can't have a favorite color. Or conscious thought at that. Or life maybe? Do we even have red? Do we have blood or fire in our veins? Maybe I have both._

My pad were dripping with blood, the embers of the forest floor were unforgiving like the spirits of the ones I had killed. I fell onto the hot floor, unable to continue because I kept slipping on the red. The fire roared around me and I could faintly hear the cry of cats calling to each other in the blaze. The air was thick with pungent smoke. It burned at my lungs. It was burning at my mind. _It was eating me whole._

I cried out in anguish. How could I not feel remorse for what I have done? How could a monster like me not feel sorry for the ones I've killed?! Thought raced through my head as the smoke increased. I could no longer feel the strength to move. My mind, or what was left of it, started to fade away.

The world on fire around me faded away.

* * *

_**NightClan**_

**_Leader:_**

Hawkstar - A brown, broad tabby tom with dark, noticeable stripes with bright amber eyes. Mate to Vinelash.

**_Deputy:_**

Clearwhisker - A gray tom with bright silver whiskers and yellow eyes.

**_Medicine Cat:_**

Nightleaf - A black she-cat with snow white paws and a white dash on her forehead, blue eyes.

**_Warriors:_**

Clawheart - A large cream tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes. Mentor to Fluffypaw.

One-ear - One-ear ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Mate to Thrushfeathers.

Stormslash - Large grey tom with silver stripes with blue eyes. Mentor to Swiftpaw.

Oakclaw - Brown tom with ginger and black stripes with green eyes. Mate to Grassfoot.

Grassfoot - Silver she-cat with bright green eyes and a feathery tail. Mate to Oakclaw.

Thrushfeathers - Black and brown striped she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Mate to One-ear.

Vinelash - Black furry she-cat with bright green eyes. Mate to Hawkstar.

Ratheart - Lanky, wiry brown tom with dark green eyes. Mate to Silverdash.

Flamerush - Young red and orange tom with dark blue eyes. Once a rouge.

**_Apprentices:_**

Fluffypaw - Brown, ginger and black fluffy she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Swiftpaw - Brown and ginger mottled she-cat with fiery green eyes.

_**Queens:**_

Silverdash - Silky sliver she-cat with liquid blue eyes. Mate to Ratheart. Kits are Dusk-kit and Thornkit.

**_Kits:_**

Dusk-kit - Brown and black striped tom with light blue eyes.

Thornkit - Brown tabby tom with vivid aqua eyes.

**_Elders:_**

Sunlight - Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Nightrain - Black tom with white paws and black eyes.

Berryheart - Cream tom with strange purple eyes.

* * *

**_That was killer to write. I can't wait to write chapter two~! Review and stuff and give me your opinions, critic and thoughts please!_**


End file.
